


it's not home (but we'll make do)

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, first ever attempt of the abo verse in fic form in my entire fic writing life, i wing on this so some parts seems choppy and awkward idk, markil - freeform, no smut but implied in a not so subtle way idk, past!abandonment, slight angst at some part of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Lee had always believed that home is not a place but a person</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not home (but we'll make do)

Mark Lee _had_ always believed that home is not a place but a person. Mark was once abandoned – being casted away from his family was one thing, the other had always been the label of the black sheep of the family. The young male is an alpha, in fact, most of his siblings had always turned out to be an alpha and he was no exception. And if they weren’t alphas, they are usually beta-bounded at least. But Mark wasn’t like any other alphas out there or any like his brothers or sisters. He had certainly not lived a life as your average alpha, one that is dominant or strong or in any case, had given the vibes of being one of those average top-tier alpha in the whole pack hierarchy. 

  


The young raven-haired alpha had always been sick far too easily and often even compared to an omega and Mark, not even living the usual standards of an alpha, had not liked the whole idea of having to knot someone especially when they’re someone arranged by the family. And hence, with his whole sickness and defying the ideas of the common traits of being an alpha and even to how his siblings had threw a fist or two and had cornered him to leave, Mark was by then casted away and driven off from his own pack because even his parents couldn’t care less anymore.

  


Then, Moon Taeil came into the picture.

  


Moon Taeil is an omega and he didn’t had any pack much like Mark. The older omega had always lived in an environment where he survived and grew up by himself, having to not rely on anyone or anything. He was abandoned, much like Mark but he was way younger and had not even seen the faces of his parents when he was abandoned. It was almost impossible for Taeil to even survive, much more since he had no parental support or any money and neither was he mature enough to start thinking for himself yet he did. Though of course, he had an adoptive parent, an old omega whose house Taeil was left at, but the elder was old most definitely and had not have many years to survive but had enough years to live to nurture and teach Taeil the ways of life and had the omega even planted some wisdom and perseverance in the young Taeil back then. Taeil was ever so grateful.

  


The young alpha was brought back to Taeil’s house; the very same one he was left in and he had inherited the building and whatever ‘treasures’ and memories that was left in this house by the old lady who had passed on. “Make yourself at home. It’s small but it is home”, Taeil spoke softly as he goes off to grab a warm towel and comfortable clothes for Mark to change to after how the both of them are drenched under the pouring rain from earlier when Taeil had found Mark. 

  


Mark complied with Taeil’s direction and had immediately dried himself off and changed into the given clothes. The smell of the older male was stuck to the fabric of the shirt and it reminded him of the smell of vanilla as Mark had sniffed into it while the older omega prepares a warm tea for two to warm themselves up for the night. Mark sat himself on the couch in the living room though he had been very careful and attentive as he sat in a more alert position. Everything seems foreign to Mark as the alpha let his eyes wonder about Taeil’s house. It felt warm to Mark – something he didn’t have or experienced when he still had a ‘home’. 

  


“Here you go”, Taeil’s soft voice broke Mark’s attention as the alpha turned to see the ceramic glass that is being offered. “It’s quite hot so do wait for it to be more warm before you drink”, Taeil told Mark and flashed a warm smile before sitting himself on the very same couch where Mark had took comfort of as well. “I’m Taeil. And you are?”

  


Mark stared at the omega for a moment. “Mark. I’m Mark.”

  


“Mark”, Taeil repeated the young alpha’s name with a smile. “Well Mark. This is your home now. It’s pretty late and you must be tired so you can have my bed for the night or two after you finish your tea until I figured something out”, Taeil spoke warmly as he stood up.

  


Mark quickly held onto Taeil’s wrist. “I- Well uh, it’s your bed. So you should sleep on it. I could have the couch, really”, Mark offered, feeling guilty that he had chased the actual owner of the bed from his property.

  


Taeil gave Mark a quick look of surprise (or rather surprised to how the alpha had talked more than he had expected) before flashing a smile. “How about we share the bed for tonight then? It’s warmer that way too.”

  


The young alpha looked at Taeil as if he had grown two head but seeing how the other male had remained with his stand, Mark nodded in agreement for them to share the bed. Little did he know, this had been the start of their nightly routine.

  


-

  


It’s been almost a month or two, perhaps even more but Mark was never one to keep track of time when Taeil had taught him to just enjoy the little things in life and to appreciate the present moment as it is. Both the young alpha and the older omega had grew to learn more about each other as time passed. They had even learned that an unmade, shared bed had them sharing warmth more than individual large sweaters and a wrapped-around-the-neck scarves. (“It costs too much to get a whole new bed and there isn’t enough space for two beds _and_ this bed is certainly big enough for two person to share and clothes could only provide as much warmth as it can get, plus we don’t want you getting sick again, do we?”, Taeil frowned and had only gestured for Mark to join him on the bed to cuddle the coldness away from the breezy, cold weather outside to which the younger alpha had complied without any complaints, having his now growing limbs around Taeil as the latter had his around Mark’s warmer body.)

  


It’s an odd form of comfort, Mark thought to himself. They fell into a pace where they understood each other enough to know the daily routine of the other. And where they were mere strangers and Mark had been that poor abandoned alpha whom Taeil, whom had heart of gold, had picked him up from the dirty pavements where Mark was once abandoned at. And now, they’re just familiar ‘strangers’ that shared a bed and a whole bunch of string of coincidences and fondness. Mark is pretty unclear of what his relationship is with Moon Taeil. He didn’t think that the older male was a family member to him since they aren’t bonded by blood and there had not been any form of signs or even a non-verbal form of agreement in being family-related. They were not brothers either, nor were they even lovers or any relationship as close to that. Friends…? Maybe, but Mark and Taeil don’t share as many conversation similar to how a friend would. It was hard to tell what they were, having no room of conversation to converse about what their ‘relationship’ was until the week later when Taeil had his heat going off that things began to change for the both of them (and for Mark’s feelings towards the older omega).

  


“Let me help you this time”, Mark had offered and stood firm with his statement as Taeil looked at him, bewildered by the younger alpha’s offer while whines surpassed the older male’s lips as his scent had grew stronger in smell from before. 

  


Taeil’s heat came in a few days too early than usual and it took the older omega aback because usually he would have sent Mark off to the house that belonged to a good friend of his for a week or two for when Taeil has to deal with his heat. This time, it came all too sudden, unknowingly of what had triggered it and Mark had to be there when it had happened.

  


“N-No”, Taeil whimpered as he cowered under the blanket sheet and going off to the far possible corner of the bed as he back meets the wall. “Please… Can you… go off to Hansol’s house?” Taeil sounded weak to his words as tears had seemed too brimmed.

  


This had surely been the weakest side Mark has seen of the older male. Usually, the other male had been more composed, lively and _not-so_ vulnerable like how the older omega is at the moment. Mark didn’t understand why there had been a sudden strong urge for him to help the older male out – the need to have the other male in his arms and to assure the omega that things would be okay. “Please hyung. Let me help you.”

  


“No!” Taeil had almost screamed but he didn’t yet it had took Mark aback from the odd display from the older male. “Just- please. I don’t want to see you like this… when I am all weak and you’ll- just please… go away.” Taeil whimpered, hiding himself under the bedsheets and hoping that Mark would go away eventually if he had stop answering and caring in that moment of time.

  


Being Mark, he certainly does not take what the other male had said for an answer, especially when there wasn’t any proper form of justification. If it was him being young, then to hell for that. Taeil had been taking care of him all these while and the least Mark could do for the other male was returning the same treatment. Sure, they don’t have to knot, but there is surely other ways, aren’t there?

  


Mark carefully approached the older male as the scent of heat from the other male grows stronger. He placed his palm to where Taeil’s back is at, causing yet another whimper to slipped pass the older male’s lips before a muffled ‘go away’ is heard along with some sniffing. “I’m _not_ going away”, Mark proclaimed with confidence, only to feel a soft smack or two and a reveal of the omega’s figure as Mark sees the flushed figure of Moon Taeil.

  


The older male has tears running down his cheeks and despite how stained they are, his cheeks are warm and red and the omega is sniffing mess and had the scent been any stronger than before, it would have been now. (It made Mark feel giddy and sort of unknown feelings but it didn’t bother Mark to give his two coins to ponder on it as a thought.)

  


“I’m not supposed to cry, _dammit_ ”, Mark was surprised to hear the male cussing, which was pretty rare because Taeil had been anyone else but someone who cussed. “You’ll leave eventually. Everyone does when it’s time and _especially_ you when you’re an alpha. So why don’t you just leave now?” Taeil was apparently someone who is sensitive as well as someone who is pretty straightforward (and a sobbing mess at that) when he is in his heat.

  


“Why… why would you say that?” Mark frowned, gently bringing the omega into a hug even when the other male had seemed to push him away but to no avail had been too weak for the action, given to the fact that the Taeil _is_ vulnerable at the moment. The omega whimpered for the nth time, giving in to Mark’s gentle and warm action and having no energy to push the other male away especially Mark had been insistent with his action.

  


“You’ll regret… you’ll leave”, Taeil murmured as he caved in to inching as close as possible to Mark and then nuzzling to the crook of the younger male’s neck, whom had more than willing allowed the omega to do so.

  


“I’m not going anywhere”, Mark assured Taeil with gentle strokes to the omega’s back and by also threading through the older male’s blonde locks gently. “You’re my home and honestly… there is no one else I want to be with _but_ you, Taeil”, Mark mumbled softly but audible enough to be heard by the older male, causing Taeil to inch any closer to whatever gap was left between him and Mark.

  


“There’s no one else but you… that I want my home as…” Taeil mumbled before he pulled away from the young alpha to look at him but was all too flushed and warm _and_ possibly even too giddy from the heat to focus on the male. “I’m not supposed to feel this way though. It feels unfair… to you.”

  


Mark smiled as he gently smoother his warm palm against Taeil’s arms in hopes to comfort the male. “Then it’s unfair for you too if you feel the need to be responsible of me when I do nothing in return. Please rely on me once in a while, at least. I’m not a child anymore.” Mark stated in a more assuring tone than anything.

  


Taeil flustered, getting close to Mark once again. “I’m sorry. Please… take care of me.”

  


-

  


Mark Lee _had_ always believed that home is not a place but a person. And Moon Taeil has proved that.

  


Sure they have differences in their likings and the way things work and what their relationship is. And it still feels a little patchy on days when Taeil is most sensitive or insecure when it comes to Mark and even worst on days when Mark don’t understand a certain Moon Taeil, but like rough ocean waves that meets the calm when rainstorms are over and when there are rainbows to look forward to after that, and much like fishermen that returned home from a hard day of labour – Mark and Taeil can _always_ return home to each other when day becomes night and when they share the very same unmade bed since day one that they could tangle their limbs with one another and share a lullaby or two until they fall asleep in each other’s warmness.

**Author's Note:**

> something a bit more original from me??? yeah I love markil and I wanted to attempt an abo verse for a while now?? so viola here comes this fic idk what of. also unbeta'd im sorry but ye leave me comments bc I appreciate comments so much and tell me what else I should tag cuz idk. // twitter: johnil_twt


End file.
